H is for Homophobia
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma has a pretty good reason for disliking Happy.


**I'll say this now, this fic is anti-Happy. I know his character never did anything wrong, but his actor (Michael Coleman) has tweeted homophobic things. As a result, they all started making quips about him on air without explaining it...so this is my explanation. Mentions of homophobia and Frozen Swan as well.**

"Didn't you already christen him?" Emma asked. The family was gathered around their usual booth at Granny's, having lunch. It had been so long since they had a peaceful moment, but with Ingrid long gone, there was finally an opportunity.

"We shared his name in a proper Enchanted Forest ceremony, but this is something that people do in this world," Snow explained as she fed her son. "You have godparents you know, Ruby and Leroy."

"Well, I don't really need them, Neal can just have mine."

"No, they're still yours." David flashed her a smile. "I was thinking maybe Regina for godmother, she's part of the reason why we were able to save Neal in the first place."

"I think that's a good idea," Snow said. "Now, all we need is godfather. I'd say Robin, but we don't really know him that well. How about Happy? It'd keep up the tradition of using one of the dwarfs."

David was about to agree, when he saw a frown cross upon Emma's face. He knew that Emma wasn't Happy's biggest fan, but she never really explained why. It wasn't as if they ever had any experience interacting with one another. He was technically her uncle, all the dwarfs were. It was important to him and Snow that they have a good relationship.

Emma stood up, putting down a couple of bills. "You know, I better head to the station. I have a lot of paperwork to finish up before I have my time with Henry. I'll see you later."

Snow frowned as she watched her daughter walk out of the diner. "She's gotten like that whenever we mention Happy lately."

"I don't understand. I know she doesn't feel comfortable around the dwarfs since she doesn't know them well, but she's normally not like that."

"Maybe we should try getting them together. If he's going to be Neal's godfather, I want them to get along."

Little did they know that Emma had no intention of getting along with her mother's "brother". She had once liked all the dwarfs fine. They could be a little intrusive and not know boundaries, but they meant well. Leroy especially had helped them with a lot of problems that faced the town and Sneezy always seemed to have her favorite candy whenever she came into the shop.

She hadn't had much interaction with Happy when it happened. After returning to Storybrooke and going on one date with Hook, she realized that he wasn't really for her. Elsa was there, though, and she found herself drawn to the queen. She was beautiful, strong and highly intelligent. They bonded over their powers and a small relationship developed with them. Emma had always know that she was bisexual and while Elsa would eventually have to return to Arendelle, she wanted to make it last.

One night during game planning, the two were enjoying a rare moment of silence and cuddled up together, stealing kisses in between exploring files. There had been a rough cough and they looked up to find Happy standing there, not living up to his name at all.

"Your parents wouldn't be pleased if they knew about this," he had said once Elsa had left. "Aren't you with Hook?"

"We went on one date," Emma replied. "My parents know we're not together anymore and are perfectly fine with it."

"Well I don't think they'd be okay if they knew with all this. You're a princess, Emma, certain things are expected of you. One of them being that you find a prince charming, just like your mother did."

Happy was proven wrong, Snow and David had been thrilled when they found out about Elsa and Emma's relationship. They even encouraged her to try to make it work when the former went back to Arendelle. Emma was relieved, but it didn't change Happy's words. She didn't want to tell her parents. They loved Happy, he was a member of their family.

So, she put distance between them. It was easy for the most part, Happy didn't come around the loft very often and at any celebrations, she could avoid him like the plague. At the end of the day, she would pick anyone but him to be Neal's godfather, but it really wasn't her choice.

Snow made her way into Aesop's Tables, a bar that had appeared after the second curse. The Rabbit Hole was still around, but it was more for the wild crowd. Snow was what Regina called "classy", it was much quieter. The dwarfs would often gather there, play darts and just overall relax with a few handcrafted beers.

She spotted Happy sitting by himself at the bar and he looked up smiling upon seeing her. "Hey Snow. What are you doing here? Night off from the baby?"

"No, just a few minutes. I heard you were hear and wanted to ask you something." She slid onto the stool next to him. "We're going to christen Neal in the way that parents do in this realm, so he needs godparents. Emma's are Grumpy and Ruby, so we were hoping that you and Regina would be Neal's."

Happy grinned. "I'd be honored. And I'm sure Regina would appreciate the distraction from the Marian and Robin drama."

Snow chuckled. "Great. I'm working on the guest list right now, we'll have the ceremony at the church. Of course the after party will be at Granny's, she's already planning the menu. I know Leroy will bring Nova, Regina will hopefully be able to bring Robin and Roland, Elsa's coming in to be Emma's date…"

"Wait, Elsa?"

"Yeah, Regina's perfected portals and Emma's kept in touch with her." She let out a content sigh. "I am just so glad that she's found someone. After Neal the first, I wasn't sure she'd be able to let herself love again."

"She's dating Elsa?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

Snow frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I am. She's a great person. I know she put up the ice wall, but she really worked hard to make up for it and she helped Emma when no one else could…"

"It's not that. I just can't believe you're okay with your daughter dating a woman."

Snow felt her stomach sink. No, this wasn't happening. The Enchanted Forest was more accepting of same sex couples, it wasn't like their current realm. Sure, there were a few homophobes here and there that truly believed that marriage should stay between a man and a woman, but not too many. They would be considered the outlier where they were from. Happy wasn't like that…was he? Surely he knew that Snow had once been a romantic relationship with Ruby, just as David had with Kristoff.

"Why wouldn't we be? It'd be a tad hypocritical not to be, considering I've been with a woman before David and he was with a man before he met me."

Happy made a face. "You cannot be serious. I guess I could understand it coming from David, but you? You're a princess, Snow."

"So? What does that matter? Love is love. I can't believe this is coming from you."

"I thought Emma would've told you how I felt."

Snow's muscles tightened. "You said something about this to my daughter?"

"I caught her and the Ice Queen cuddled up on the couch, I made my feelings quite clear. I figured she told you and you set her straight."

"There's nothing to set straight! There is nothing wrong with being bi, gay or anything like that! Princess or not! I cannot believe you would treat your own niece like that."

"If she's in a relationship with a woman, than she is no niece of mine."

Snow's eyes narrowed, getting off the stool. "That's fine by me, I don't want someone like you in our family."

"Snow…"

"No. You know, I wasn't going to go with Robin as godfather because we barely know him, but I think that he's the better option. At least he's always supported this family and has no issue with my daughter's sexuality." She shook her head, hiking her purse up over her shoulder. "Stay away from my family or you'll regret it."

Storming out the door, Snow was seeing red. She knew she should head back to the loft and tell David all about what happened, but she had a stop to make first. Getting in her car, she headed straight to the station. It was one of Emma's rare shifts where she was working by herself, so she knew she'd be alone. She walked straight in and sat in front of her desk.

"You didn't tell me."

Emma looked up, confused. "Huh?"

"What Happy said, you didn't tell me."

"Oh." Emma frowned. "Well, when you found out about Elsa, you were accepting. That's what matters."

"You still should've told me. I'm your mother, if you had told me, I could've chewed him out…"

"And that's not what I wanted. Mom, he's family, your brother. He was there for you in the Enchanted Forest when no one else was. I wasn't going to make you pick between us."

"I will always pick you, Emma." Snow took her hand and squeezed it. "You know he's wrong, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's not the first homophobic person I've come across."

"I never saw it coming from him." Snow frowned. "He is definitely not the type of man I want as the godfather to my son."

"Wait, Mom…"

"No. I am so sorry we kept bringing him around you, Emma. If we had known…"

"But you didn't. Look, I don't care what he thinks. What's important to me is that the people in my life are supportive and you are, Dad is." She smiled. "Screw Happy."

"I'm still sorry. If anyone ever talks to you like that again, tell me so I can kick their ass."

"You didn't kill Happy did you?"

"No, I was far too angry. But hey, maybe I can replace him when Leroy kicks him out of the dwarfs, because I guarantee he would."

Emma chuckled. "Angry the not-so-Dwarf. I can see that."


End file.
